Last Words
by d3spairsyndrome
Summary: Mello has something left to say.


**Last Words**

A Death Note fanfiction

Rated: T

Pairing: light Mello/Near

* * *

The rain had yet to let up as Near made his way back to headquarters. It was a cold, heavy rain and there he was outside in it. Normally, he would never allow this, but there was just no way around it this time. The other members of the SPK were in positions where they could not budge from their work. So, that ultimately left Near to run some errands. Luckily it was just a short trip down the street to a convenience store. Nothing too tumultuous. However, he did not appreciate being out in public very often. It made him feel uneasy. He did not dislike people, but he did not find social interaction a necessary social construct. In fact, he was very awkward. Maybe it was because of that he didn't like going out.

Regardless, he was unable to get around it this time. He had the single grocery bag in his hand and an umbrella in the other. It was a clear umbrella so he could see where he was going. Though he would have much rather taken one to cover himself and metaphorically become invisible. It felt like a barrier, but not strong enough.

Focused mainly on getting back to a safe place, he failed to notice passing a figure standing under an awning.

"Seriously? What if I had been a kidnapper? You'd be out like a light by now." he heard the voice say.

Near paused mid-step, but did not do much more than that in the moment. That sounded like Mello. He knew Mello's voice.

The only problem was that Mello was dead. Was he just hallucinating?

No sense in turning around if he was. It was best to ignore it and move on. That way he could regain his composure. Being out in public must have rattled his nerves more than he thought. He kept walking.

"Don't ignore me, you pillsbury doughboy!"

He turned his head to the side and Mello had come up beside him. The look on his face must have been strange because Mello actually started to laugh at him. "What's _that_ look for?"

"You're dead." he responded, getting straight to the point. "You're not really here, you're probably just a figment of my imagination trying to manifest."

"Yeah, okay." the blond returned, shrugging, "Whatever you want to believe. You know all things anyway."

Near grimaced, mostly at himself, and started to walk off again. Mello stopped him this time by grabbing his wrist.

This time around, Near halted and turned his entire body to face him. "How are you doing that?"

"Listen," he said with a stern tone now, "I just...needed to say something."

Near remained there which gave Mello the affirmation that he would not walk off again. But the look he gave was confusion, to say the least.

After all that silence, Mello finally let go of Near's hand. "I know...you must think you're the best since you're the last one left, right? Well, I'm here to tell you to get off your high horse and know that even though we're gone, no one can accomplish something like this by themselves." he explained. "Since I've been gone, I...I realize I should have worked with you, as much as it _pains_ me to say. I should have put more faith in L..."

Near interceded. "Mello, have you not passed on because of this?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Don't say it like that, it makes me sound like a pussy."

Near's gaze softened. This whole situation was complex, but he figured that is the only thing that could be happening if he wasn't hallucinating. But Mello was able to touch him. Was he some kind of poltergeist or physical manifestation?

"Anyway," he continued, "We can still finish this together. All three of us."

There was a pause. He's talking about Kira and giving him what's coming to him. That's to be expected, but...

"...I never thought I was better than you." Near said, looking directly at the other. Mello couldn't tell if it was genuine or not because of the thick, hard wall Near had built between himself and humanity. But for once, he assumed it was genuine. There was a different sparkle in his eyes as he said so.

"Yeah?" He seemed flattered for a moment. "You sure act like it though, ya prick."

"It wasn't my intention...I really did like you."

Wait, what?

Mello looked somewhat off-guard now. "...Don't say weird things." He pulled Near by the hand again, this time along with him so they could get under the awning. It wasn't forceful. It was kind.

He _must_ be dead.

They stood there for a short time watching the rain. They didn't speak to each other at first. It was a strange, rare moment the two shared. To both of them it was valuable. It was the last time it would ever happen.

"I just came to remind you that...you're not alone. It seems like a lot for one person to take on, but...it'll be all three of us through you." Mello said, after a while. His tone was serious, but gentle. A comforting tone.

Near didn't say anything. No short remarks, no comebacks. He simply took it word-for-word as it was. It was straightforward enough and all true.

"It'll work out." Mello said, snapping him out of his daze. "It's just too bad I won't get to see the look on his face when you sock it to him."

"...but you will." came a fragile response.

Mello looked down at the other whose hands were slightly shaking as he still held onto the umbrella. It obscured Mello's view just a bit, but the clearness of the fabric gave him a peek. He'd never seen him look so vulnerable and he wasn't even looking at his face. He was shaking ever so slightly, but he could see it. For the first time, he saw him clearly.

Then, he heard Near gulp. "You...told me what I already know." He was trying to get back his composure by making a short remark, but Mello was all too aware now to let that get by.

"You know, it's nice." he said, leaning back and smirking, "I don't think I've ever felt this calm."

Near looked up now, perturbed at the other's words. "Mello?"

"It doesn't hurt."

His eyes widened. "Mello, what-"

"Take it easy." he said, looking at him one last time. The look in his eyes was something Near had never seen before either. It was a gleam of light. It was peace.

And then it all went black.

* * *

Slowly, he faded back in to consciousness. There were white-washed walls and he could tell he was lying down in a bed. He could only assume it was an infirmary.

After coming back into reality, he heard Gevanni's voice nearby. He called out.

"Sir? Are you awake?" he asked, coming closer and into view.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked back, ignoring the obvious question asked.

"Oh, it was awful! You didn't come back for some time, so we grew worried and sent out a search party to come find you. Low and behold we found you under a house. Even though it was raining so hard, you were barely even soaked, thank goodness." he explained, "We just brought you here to make sure nothing had happened."

It was true he did black out, after all.

However, he wasn't so concerned about that.

The thing he was more concerned with was if what happened was real. Was Mello ever really there? Or was it just his deep, subconscious desire to see him again?

He suddenly felt strange thinking about this now. It was a complex mix of emotions.

"...Gevanni, can I have a drink?" he asked, gesturing with his eyes towards the door.

"Oh...sure, sir."

As he left, Near was left in the room by himself. The SPK wasn't stupid though, there were probably guards around the area. Possibly even outside his door.

But he took a moment, just to himself, and brought his legs up hugging them tightly to his body. He buried his head and curled up into a ball.

"Here's some-" Gevanni started as he returned into the room. As he stopped, he only looked at Near for a few seconds before registering the situation. He set the water down on the table next to him and quietly left the room again, leaving a slightly shaking Near to his healing.


End file.
